Chapters Reopened
by SouthernNOTCountry
Summary: Every time she closes a chapter in her life it's reopened. No matter if it's with her horrific job, screwed up family, failed relationships, or sometimes biased actions. But now she chooses to embrace them as a start to new beginnings and not as returning people from the past. O/OC romance not right away.


**Author's notes: I thought of this a while back. And I know I really shouldn't be creating another story, I had too! I felt like doing something for my birthday.**

Today feels off to her. Nothing's out of the ordinary, her cases are horrific, the perps are all scum, the victims yank at her heart strings, the normal depressing stuff she sees everyday is taking place. But, she feels so… so out of place. Like she's watching a horror film, and she knows there's a monster in the closet and she screams at her tv knowing nothing she does will save the helpless, yet stupid girl from opening the closet.

She watches as an older man calls out her name, the desk sergeant points in her direction. She stands and walks over to said man. '_Don't open the closet.' _her mind screams.

"I'm Olivia Benson. And you are?" Olivia says eying the unfamiliar face.

"Please don't hate me,"He pleads. Fin's head rises from his paperwork, the man's statement made him suspicious. Olivia slowly steps closer to him._'There's a monster in there! Leave while you still can.'_Her mind tries again.

"Why would I hate you? What's your name?" Olivia asks the man.

"I'm Joseph Hollister…you're dad," He says slowly. It's a lot to take in.

"Sir, this isn't funny. I don't know who the hell you are or how you know who my father is but, I do know you need to leave,"he doesn't move so she adds,"Now."

"Olivia, please hear me out,"He begs.

"Do you have a hearing problem? I said leave. Which means get out of my face before you have a serious run in with the law. And you don't want that,"She threatens in his face. He doesn't move nor flinch, just smiles with pride.

"You know your mom use to be as feisty as you,"Joe gets out before Olivia connects her fist with his jaw line with such a force it knocks him of his feet and to the ground.

"Shut up you know nothing about my mother, you son of a bitch!"Olivia growls as Joe gasps for breath. As if a reflect her foot contacts his ribs making a 'thud' noise. Before anyone can get to her, she stops.

"Waste of life and waste of my time," She walks off as nothing had happened.

Fin tries to follow her but Nick puts his hand on Fin's shoulder. "I got this," Nick says pursuing Olivia's trail.

"Nothing to see here people! Go back to work,"an exasperated sigh escapes Fin's lips as he watches Amanda helping the man who claims to be Joseph Hollister.

Up on the rooftop stood Olivia Benson, cursing at the world. Why couldn't the world actually make sense? Why did everything have to be so complicated with her? Her family. Her relationships. Her career. Her life could be described as one big knot that will be forever tangled. Serena basically not knowingly trained Olivia to hate her father. And when Olivia found out he died she was… somewhat disappointed, she never got to make Joseph Hollister pay for what he did to her mother. She use to feel like she was obligated to find her father and put him to justice. Not by the law's definition of justice but, by hers. Then, here comes this man claiming to be her father. She didn't care if this man was her father or not, she was finally going to get what she has wanted for as long as she could remember. Justice and Closure.

"Liv?" Amaro's voice broke the silence.

"What's up?" Olivia asks without looking back at him.

"What the hell was that?"Amaro starts his interrogation looking at her.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I know you Liv. I saw it in your eyes, you wanted to kill that man."

"But I didn't," She answers, feeling the silver railing under her finger tips.

"What did he say?"Nick pushes.

"Nothing."

"Do you know him?" He tries again.

"No." She smiles as she says this because it sounds psychotic.

"Liv, you gotta start answering questions. What if he presses charges? IAB will be all over this…you,"He tells her getting slightly annoyed with her uncooperative attitude.

Olivia looks to the clouds and laughs,"He won't. As for IAB, they know my shield by heart, I'm not scared of them."

"How do you know he won't press charges?"

"Because he seems like a smart man. Even if he isn't, he knew coming to find me would be dangerous but, he did it anyway."

"Liv just tell me who he is." He begs.

"Someone's impatient," She laughs at her own joke. Olivia turns to see Nick's unpleasant frown. "John Doe claims to be Joseph Hollister. But Joseph Hollister died over 15 years ago." She paints the picture he doesn't get.

"And?"Nick gives her confusion.

"Nick, remember that story I told you was long but wasn't so long after all. Well Joseph Hollister fits into that story...you get what I'm saying?"

"Yea. Yea I do,"Nick lies as he moves next to her on the railing.

Rollins sits in the squad room watching Joseph drink the water she provided. When he finishes she takes his cup and throws it in her trash bin.

"Detective, how close are you with Olivia?"Joseph asks the blonde woman.

"May I ask why?"

"I just want to know who's in my daughter's life," Joseph explains to her. Amanda eyes narrow.

"She never mentioned you, so I just assumed you were…dead,"She says truthfully. Amanda never received Olivia's parent speech, they weren't that close.

"Yea you and a lot of other people…Listen, can you give this to her when you see her?" Joe hands Rollins a white envelope with 'Olivia' scribbled in cursive.

"Sure Mr. Benson," She smiles at him.

"Actually it's Hollister," Was the last thing he said before waking out of the squad room.

**Yay what a way to kick off my birthday, bringing rapist fathers back from the dead! Please follow and review!**


End file.
